


Here

by not_a_single_sardine



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Have an Artyom being dicked down by the Wizard man, I don't know where this came from but damn, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_single_sardine/pseuds/not_a_single_sardine
Summary: Artyom gets dicked down by the Wizard Man. I don't know where this came from but if you're looking for some risky ass porn set in a tunnel then you've certainly found it.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Artyom's appearance is based off of this interpretation of him ---> https://lei-ren.deviantart.com/art/Artyom-487056884 As you don't get to see him in the games and he's not described too heavily in the books. This is probably quite OOC lmao.

Artyom let out a shaky breath as the last lurker dropped to the floor, limp as blood began to pool around it’s head.   
  
The mutants had attacked in droves, and without Khan by his side the young ranger doubted he would have survived, in one piece at least. The older soldier had a deadly shot, his peculiar gun, of which Artyom hadn’t seen any other like it, picking off the creatures with ease.  
  
Khan... perplexed him, he had an air of complexity and obvious wisdom, born from his experience and age, which Artyom couldn’t help but respect. Not that it stopped him from being slightly unnerved by the older man...  
  
Or attracted to him...  
  
Artyom sighed heavily as said older man poked at a dead mutant with the tip of his gun, glancing around the room before continuing. “Come, Artyom. We have much more to go...”  
  
Artyom quickly scanned the room before following Khan close behind, listening to him tell tales of the history of this tunnel.. a time before the Great War.  
  
It wasn’t until later, when they’d reached a safe area, that it happened, and by it, Artyom meant Khan backing him up against a wall, gloved fingers taking a hold of his chin. They’d done this before... Artyom knew this game, flitting his green eyes up to connect with Khan’s brown ones through his lashes.  
  
Artyom bit his lip, fingerless gloved hands reaching up to rest on Khan’s clothed chest. “Here?” he whispered, eyes fluttering shut as Khan moved two fingers to trace his bottom lip, pushing between his lips.  
  
Khan smirked, “Yes. We are safe here, pup.” He said, the tilt of his lips growing as Artyom smoothed his tongue over the digits, sucking them further into his mouth. “Yes.. Good boy, Artyom.”  
  
The young ranger hummed as Khan extracted his fingers from his mouth and let out a small gasp as the older man pulled him in for a kiss, moaning into it as he was pushed harder against the wall.   
  
They continued to kiss as Artyom wrapped his arms around Khan’s neck, pulling off his scarf and taking his hair out of the ponytail, just to take a fist of the older man’s silver hair and moan softly into the kiss.  
  
After a minute or so, Khan pulled away to press on Artyom’s shoulders, coaxing him to his knees. Artyom licked his lips and turned his gaze up to the man in front of him, opening his belt at the same time. Artyom felt a smirk pull at his lips as he pulled out Khan’s cock and buried his face in his pelvis, mouthing and nuzzling at the base of the older man’s dick.  
  
Khan hummed, weaving his fingers through the younger man’s hair, “Good boy, Artyom..” he rumbled as Artyom moved to suck the length into his mouth, “make sure it’s nice and wet for me..”   
  
Moaning sweetly around his cock in response, Artyom took more into his mouth, sucking and licking as instructed until he was pulled off Khan’s cock by his hair, panting slightly.  
  
Khan smiled and swiped his thumb over Artyom’s bottom lip, whispering, “Beautiful, Artyom..” before coaxing the young ranger to stand up and turn.  
  
Artyom did as he was told, turning around to face the wall with his legs spread and wondering what his partner was going to do, the anticipation only making him harder.   
  
Khan slid his large, calloused hands under the back of the younger man’s shirt as he knelt down, only to slide them back down and spread Artyom’s cheeks with a pleased hum, “Pretty.” He whispered reverently before laying a flat lick against the ranger’s hole, smirking at the strangled gasp it evoked.  
  
Artyom whimpered as the older man continued to lavish his hole with his tongue, his beard tickling his arse. The young ranger buried his face in his arms against the wall, moaning as he arched his back, pushing back onto his tongue as it flicked across the sensitive pucker.  
  
It carried on like this for a while, fingers eventually joining the mix so Khan could prepare Artyom. After a few minutes, Khan rose from his kneel and pressed his dick against the seam of Artyom’s ass, sliding between the cheeks, asking “Are you ready, kotyonok?” To which Artyom replied with a fervent nod and a whine.   
  
With that, Khan positioned himself and pressed in, revelling in the pleasured gasp from his partner, until hilted.  
  
 _”Oh my god..”_ Artyom gasped out, burying his flushed face in his arms again as Khan began to move in and out, arching his back to push back onto him and moaning as his cock hit against his prostate.  
  
The older man’s lips pulled into a smile as he wound his arms around Artyom’s front, pressing them close together as he continued thrusting. He kissed and licked up Artyom’s neck, whispering praise against the sensitive skin with Artyom gasping and moaning in response.   
  
It carried on this way for a while, Khan slowly moving in and out, driving Artyom to desperate whines and plaintive gasps, until the younger man gasped out, turning his head to speak into Khan’s cheek, _”Fuck me harder..”_  
  
Khan huffed and captured Artyom’s lips in a heated kiss, “Patience is a virtue, kotyonok..” he whispered against Artyom’s kiss-swollen lips, drawing a whine from the younger man,  
  
 _”Please...”_  
  
Khan’s smirk made Artyom whimper as he squirmed on his cock and begged him to fuck him harder, faster, whatever, just _more._  
  
Eventually, Artyom’s pleas were answered, yelping as Khans resolve weakened and he suddenly snapped his hips into him with a hard jab straight again his prostate. Artyom balled his fists against the wall, panting and moaning as Khan continued to slam into him.  
  
It was always a delight to see Artyom like this, as lovely as it is to see him beg, he would never get enough of his squeals of pleasure when Artyom got what he wanted. Khan buried his face into his young lovers neck, leaving dark love bites as he felt himself getting closer, “Such a beautiful kotyonok, Artyom... let me know how good it feels.”   
  
Artyom just let out a sob in response, reaching back to pull Khan into a desperate kiss, whimpering against his lips, “It feels so good..”  
  
Soon the young ranger felt that familiar heat, whimpering and burying his face in his arms against the wall, feeling the familiar feeling tighten in his pelvis as he panted,  “I’m so close..” to which Khan hummed in agreement, reaching around to take Artyom’s cock in hand, giving it a squeeze before he began stroking him in time with his thrusts.  
  
Artyom cried out, a hand on his cock being the final push as he came, cum splattering on the wall in front of him, trembling and whimpering weakly as his partner continued thrusting into him, Khan grunting as he came inside with the rhythmic squeezing of Artyom’s orgasm.  
  
Khan held Artyom close as they came down from their highs, kissing his hair and running his hands underneath his shirt, until the brunette turned around with a grin, looking up at Khan with doe eyes, pulling a smile from the older man. The young ranger looked an absolute picture, hair mussed, cheeks delightfully flushed, eyes shiny.  
  
“Good?”  
  
Artyom nodded and pulled Khan down for a sweet kiss, humming happily, pulling away quickly, “Very good..”  
  
Khan hummed back as they made themselves presentable again, smirking as Artyom seemed slightly wobbly on his feet, and let out a chuckle when he turned a glare to him as they carried on.


End file.
